


Una hora para el atardecer

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Dancing, Drama, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Protective Arthur, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slow Dancing, Writing Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: A Merlín jamás lo han invitado a bailar.Prompt: bailar.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Historias de cuarentena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Una hora para el atardecer

Se acercaba la hora del baile, quizás por eso era la hora más agitada de todas. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, algunos gritando órdenes, otros maldiciendo por lo bajo, y la gran mayoría, sino es que todos, agotados por el ajetreo que seguramente les iba a pasar la cuenta más tarde. Merlín no podía dar crédito a su propia capacidad física por todo lo que había decorado, limpiado y cargado en sólo unas horas.

Decidió escabullirse, de todas formas, a los aposentos de Arturo antes de que cualquier otra persona le ordenara hacer algo más, porque simplemente lo iba a rechazar. Estaba agotado y no creía que pudiera tolerar un solo minuto más entre tanto alboroto. En la habitación del rey al menos tendría unos cuantos minutos para descansar antes de que este debiera vestirse para darle la bienvenida a los reyes de Connacht y Alba, reinos con quienes ya había firmado un tratado de paz hacía ya algunas lunas.

Esa celebración era, precisamente, para conmemorar el histórico tratado de paz que durante más de sesenta años había perdurado debido no sólo al rey Uther, sino también del rey Constantino III, su padre. Los motivos por los cuales nunca habían llegado a la paz eran ahora irrelevantes para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de los tres reinos, incluyendo los reyes.

Cuando Arturo se convirtió en rey, había recibido una carta por parte del rey de Alba, pidiéndole una audiencia para discutir sobre la posibilidad de abrir rutas de comercio entre ambos reinos y quizás llegar a un acuerdo de paz. Un acuerdo que también estaba en proceso con los reyes de Connacht, quiénes habían mencionado que buscaban promover no sólo el comercio, sino también el intercambio de caballeros entre los reinos vecinos y lejanos, para demostrar lealtad y ayudar a traer prosperidad a los habitantes de Albión.

El rey de Alba había ascendido al trono quizás un verano antes que Arturo, y los reyes de Connacht apenas llevaban las riendas del reino por al menos cinco primaveras.

Merlín sabía que todas las conversaciones entre ellos eran, más que nada, debido a los cambios que Arturo había hecho en el poco tiempo desde que comenzó su reinado. A diferencia de su padre, estaba más dispuesto a escuchar y a tomar decisiones que pudiera traer felicidad y tranquilidad a su pueblo. Y estos reyes tampoco eran muy diferentes.

Como Arturo, eran jóvenes, tenían ideas frescas y creencias diferentes a las de sus predecesores. Creencias mucho más modernas y más abiertas a los cambios.

Y aunque no era un cambio gigante, era un cambio que ameritaba una celebración.

Y Merlín no podía estar más feliz por ello.

—¿Holgazaneando, _Mer_ lín? —una leve risa sale de los labios del hechicero y se sienta en la cama que ahora no estaba tan organizada gracias a él.

—Claro que no —responde, observándolo acercarse hacia el escritorio y depositando un documento. Seguramente algo que debía leer más tarde.

—Sí, seguro.

Hay un silencio agradable que los envuelve como una cálida brisa de verano y ninguno dice nada mientras que cada quién se pierde en sus pensamientos por unos minutos.

A Arturo le agradaba mucho esos silencios que compartían de vez en vez. Cuando las palabras no eran necesarias, cuando ya no había nada que el otro no entendiera con una simple mirada, o cuando simplemente ninguno quería hablar. Sin duda le agradaban, porque se volvía personal, casi íntimo. Ambos entraban en una burbuja que era solamente de ellos.

Antes de que Arturo supiera de la magia de Merlín, solían compartir de estos silencios. Los recordaba perfectamente, y, aun así, cuando los comparaba, sabía que no eran los mismos. Ahora podía verlo.

Anteriormente, Merlín guardaba silencio no porque no hicieran falta las palabras, sino porque no podía decir nada en ocasiones; no podía agregar algo más a la conversación sin exponerse a sí mismo. El silencio pesaba tanto como su secreto y siempre los agobiaba a pesar de que sólo ahora pudieran darse cuenta de ello.

Pasaron los minutos mientras que Arturo terminaba de organizar algunas cosas en su escritorio, sin tener necesidad de realmente hacerlo. Merlín lo observaba quietamente, sentado en el borde de la cama y suspira.

—¿Debería ayudar a vestirte? —Arturo sonríe para sí mismo y, sin despegar sus ojos de los documentos que ya había reorganizado dos veces, asiente con la cabeza, sin decir nada más y analizando los movimientos de Merlín mientras este tomaba su ropa y la posicionaba en la cama para mayor comodidad—. ¿A qué hora llegarán los reyes?

Arturo se acerca a él con lentitud, dejando que le despojara de la ropa sin ninguna prisa, tomándose su tiempo.

—Al atardecer —su respuesta es un susurro, estaban relativamente cerca como para tener que hablar más fuerte y Merlín musita un leve asentimiento.

Arturo estaba cansado también, debía admitírselo. Había estado todo el día corroborando que la decoración y el resto de los preparativos estuvieran en orden y a tiempo. Muchos no lo creerían, pero ese también era un trabajo tan agotador como lo era decorar por sí mismo. Además de eso, debía lidiar con los pequeños percances y altercados que siempre, sin falta, se desarrollaban a lo largo del día, cuando las tensiones incrementaban y todos estaban más susceptibles a cualquier palabra. Eso sin mencionar el estrés por querer que todo saliera bien y el sobreesfuerzo que debía hacer para mantener un ambiente agradable para los visitantes.

—Todo saldrá bien —dice Merlín, tomando los pantalones de Arturo de la cama y tendiéndoselos para que este se los pusiera por su cuenta—. Los reyes son buenos.

—Lo son —concuerda con él, dejando que ahora Merlín le pusiera su túnica. En esta ocasión Merlín había ido por un atuendo más nuevo, podía notarlo. Arturo jamás había usado una túnica morada. No le quedaba mal, tampoco, seguramente hasta habría tenido un poco de ayuda por parte de George, demostrando la preocupación que tenía de que todo saliera bien—. No todos los días se hace la paz con dos reinos lejanos.

—A todo esto —Merlín suspira, posicionándose frente a Arturo—, ¿qué pasó antes? —Arturo se humedeció los labios.

Sabía que su sirviente se refería al por qué su padre no se había atrevido a acordar la paz entre todos mucho antes, o incluso el padre de este, su abuelo.

—Mi abuelo tuvo un altercado con el rey de ese entonces y mi padre también se lo tomó personal, honestamente no lo sé muy bien —Merlín ríe un poco, calmado. Terminando de acomodar ahora la capa sobre los hombros de Arturo.

El ambiente es agradable, bastante cálido gracias al fuego de la chimenea y ambos se miran a los ojos.

Arturo los observa detenidamente, dejando pasar los segundos entre ellos como si no existieran. _Son hermosos_. Los ojos de Merlín son realmente preciosos. Son sinceros y transmiten un agradable sentimiento que lo hace sentir en calma, como si el mundo a su alrededor no importara, como si nada ni nadie pudiera dañarlo.

Se encontró a sí mismo anhelando verlos toda la noche, y extrañándolos cuando con un sonrojo, el hechicero aparta la mirada.

—Deberías tomarte el resto de la noche para divertirte, Arturo —dice de la nada, alejándose de él y tomando la ropa sucia del rey en sus manos—. Sé que los demás reyes también van a divertirse; además de que has estado muy estresado los últimos días. Te lo mereces.

Arturo sigue con la mirada a su sirviente, se movía agraciadamente por la habitación con la canasta de la ropa sucia y la posiciona en una silla cerca de la puerta, donde siempre la deja para luego no olvidarla en la mañana cuando debiera lavarle la ropa.

El rey sonríe.

—Intenta divertirte también —Arturo no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sabía que Merlín se merecía divertirse tanto como él. Quizás hasta se mereciese varios días libres que nunca le había realmente concedido; pero si él era honesto consigo mismo, ya Merlín le había rechazado varias veces la sola idea de unas posibles vacaciones, por más cortas que fueran.

De nuevo, no lo admitiría, pero agradecía internamente que el pelinegro no las aceptase. Adoraba estar en su compañía, aunque a veces pareciera molesto por ella. Al rey realmente le gustaba estar cerca de Merlín, le gustaban sus pequeñas expresiones cuando algo le molestaba, sus tics nerviosos cuando se sentía intimidado por él, e incluso le gustaba la manera en la que este le miraba cuando creía que no lo notaba.

—Estaré sirviéndole a los reyes, Arturo. Y a los demás invitados —se da vuelta y se acerca hacia él, escaneando levemente la habitación en busca de algo más que debiera hacer—. No puedo _divertirme_.

La corona del rubio descansaba olvidada en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, difícilmente pasando desapercibida debido a las joyas y el hermoso brillo dorado que parecía irradiar. Merlín la toma entre sus dedos con cuidado y se acerca a Arturo para posarla sobre su cabeza.

Se separa unos pasos de él y lo observa de arriba abajo, como si estuviese admirando una obra de arte que él mismo había compuesto.

Arturo se aclaró la garganta un poco cohibido ante aquella mirada.

—Claro que puedes —dice con cierta diversión—. Todos al final siempre lo hacen, hasta los del servicio, _Mer_ lín —incontables noches él había visto como todos al final de ellas, cuando la luna alcanzaba su punto más alto, terminaban charlando y disfrutando del momento, incluso cuando su padre aún vivía. Claro que esas noches eran más escasas en ese entonces que ahora, y sólo ocurrían cuando Uther estaba realmente ebrio, tanto como para no darse cuenta de que los sirvientes habían comenzado a divertirse con los mismos caballeros—. Sólo déjate llevar. Bebe algo y baila con alguien.

Merlín se ríe ante su propuesta de manera casi escandalosa, abierta, sin ningún pudor y Arturo por poco se siente ofendido de no haber sido por la confusión que esa misma risa le generó.

—Sí, claro —la incredulidad se expresaba en el rostro del rey, sin saber realmente qué decir. Merlín entonces se dio cuenta de que este hablaba en serio—. Oh, hablas en serio.

Arturo parpadea lentamente y frunce el entrecejo.

—¡Claro que hablo en serio! —se aclara la garganta luego de haber notado que había hablado un poco más fuerte de lo necesario—. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Merlín se queda estático en su lugar y ahora es él quién lo observa con incredulidad y confusión.

—B-bueno… porque… —se detiene de golpe, lleno de vergüenza. Puede sentir como su rostro se torna rojo y aparta la mirada hacia el suelo—. _Arturo_ —lo llama con obviedad en su voz, como si lo que pesaba fuera realmente estúpido y totalmente obvio—. ¿Por qué debería de todas formas?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Merlín —Arturo ladea la cabeza al ver a Merlín suspirar con irritación, casi con desesperación al quizás no saber expresarse bien y bufa por lo bajo.

—Me refiero a que, ¿por qué alguien… se interesaría en bailar conmigo? —la pregunta dejó helado a Arturo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No sabe qué decir y se ve a sí mismo observando varios ángulos en su habitación en busca de alguna respuesta—. No lo pienses mucho, Arturo. De todas formas, no aceptaría bailar con alguien —había un poco de diversión en su voz, una diversión que camuflaba bastante mal un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía.

Arturo podía sentir esos sentimientos vibrar fuertemente en toda la habitación, casi como cuando Merlín usaba magia a su alrededor. Vibraba suavemente y le hacía picar la piel.

Se queda en silencio por un minuto a pesar de que siente la necesidad de decirle algo al hombre frente a él. Merlín se ve decaído ahora y parece haberse arrepentido de haber hablado. Arturo no podía comprender del todo las palabras del hechicero, no podía _procesarlas_ correctamente. Por un momento incluso pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Merlín justo había acabado de desacreditarse como si no valiera nada y eso le dolió profundamente en el corazón.

—Yo bailaría contigo —dice en respuesta, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. El pelinegro lo mira estupefacto, casi dolido, como si estuviera jugando con él.

—No digas tonterías, Arturo —se ríe por lo bajo, sus manos temblando levemente y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

—Hablo en serio, Merlín —el rey deja escapar un bufido de incredulidad que suena más a una risa retenida y da dos pasos hacia su sirviente, acercándose peligrosamente a él. Sus ojos lo veían de arriba abajo y lo estudiaba indiscretamente, en busca de una respuesta sencilla y sincera del por qué Merlín simplemente no le creía—. Estaría encantado de bailar contigo.

El hombre frente a él frunce el entrecejo y se aclara la garganta. Parece querer huir de la situación y lo único que hace es negar con la cabeza.

—No deberías bailar conmigo —le comenta, suavemente. Sus palabras cargadas de sentimientos llenos de culpa y aflicción, como si no quisiera decirlas—. Deberías bailar con alguien más, quizás con el rey de Alba.

Ahora es Arturo quien frunce el entrecejo y, con un sentimiento de recelo abarcando su pecho, toma a Merlín del antebrazo, acercándolo aún más a él. El hechicero salta en su lugar por el repentino movimiento y el rey envuelve uno de sus brazos en su cintura. Merlín suspira por el contacto y sin poder evitarlo, cierra los ojos ante él.

Arturo observa la expresión en el rostro de Merlín y no sabe por qué, siente que debe hablar seriamente con él en ese momento. Aún faltaba un poco para el atardecer y tenía el tiempo suficiente para poder librarse del sentimiento de ira que había comenzado a abarcar su pecho de manera asfixiante. Era ira, pero a la vez no lo era. Parecía como si llanamente estuviera preocupado y, a la vez, sobrecogido por muchas más emociones que no podía discernir en el momento.

—¿Por qué debería bailar con él? —su pregunta es ligera, deslizándose por sus labios neutralmente. Merlín aparta su mirada hacia la cama de Arturo, no queriendo mirarlo a la cara—. ¿A caso es que no quieres bailar conmigo?

Merlín cierra sus ojos con fuerza, reteniendo por leves instantes su respiración en un desesperado intento por regularla.

Su cabeza se mueve a los lados levemente, casi imperceptiblemente. Por un momento a Arturo le da la sensación de que se iba a escapar de su agarre, así que lo presiona un poco más fuerte contra él. Por la expresión de Merlín, Arturo podría jurar que iba a llorar.

—No sé bailar —dice rápidamente, una verdad que pesa de manera extraña en el aire—. Jamás he bailado con alguien, Arturo.

Silencio.

El rey no puede dar crédito a lo que escucha. Simplemente no puede creerlo. Por su mente pasan varios escenarios donde habían hecho una celebración en el castillo, buscando recuerdos de Merlín bailando con alguien sólo para llevarle la contraria y demostrarle un punto que ni él sabía cuál era, sólo para sorprenderse a sí mismo de que, efectivamente, Merlín jamás ha bailado con alguien. Al menos no que él supiera.

Aun así, se aventura a contradecirle.

—Eso es ridículo —su cabeza se mueve lentamente a los lados, negando—. En algún momento de tu vida debiste haber bailado con alguien.

Merlín suspira, rindiéndose ante la situación y posicionando sus manos en el pecho del rey para no sentirse tan incómodo en la posición en la que estaban.

—No, Arturo. Jamás.

—¿Y en Ealdor? —Arturo se anima a preguntar, buscando una mínima posibilidad—. Tuviste que haber bailado con alguien en alguna de las festividades que sé que hacen en Ealdor —Merlín ríe nostálgicamente. Es una risa suave, una risa que parecía no querer salir completamente de sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza. Arturo sube una de sus manos a la barbilla de su contrario y lo obliga a mirarlo—. ¿Jamás?

La incredulidad en los ojos de Arturo hace que su corazón palpite con cierta vergüenza.

—Jamás.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —un susurro acaricia la nariz del hechicero y le hace estremecer. Están demasiado cerca y debido a ello el corazón de Merlín se acelera estrepitosamente. Bajo sus dedos puede sentir también el golpeteo del corazón de Arturo contra su pecho, igual de acelerado que el suyo y aquello le hace sonreír.

—Arturo —los ojos de ambos no parecen despegarse del otro, sus pupilas dilatadas por sus fuertes sentimientos por el otro—. Yo… siempre fui el raro del pueblo —el entrecejo de Arturo se frunce ante lo dicho—. Nadie quería acercarse a mí… —Merlín respira profundamente, la frase muriendo lento en sus labios; el rubio no dice nada para interrumpirlo, pero siente como el coraje comienza a burbujear en su sangre—. Era más que obvio que cosas extrañas siempre ocurrían a mí alrededor. Cuando era pequeño a veces me resultaba imposible controlar mi magia. Todo el mundo sabía que la tenía, pero nadie nunca se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta —Merlín parece abrumado por el recuerdo de su infancia, parece sobrecogerse y Arturo lo siente temblar bajo su agarre—. Los adultos me rechazaban y en algunas ocasiones los insultos verbales pasaban a cosas… más físicas. Los niños del pueblo no tardaron en copiar sus acciones y llegó a un punto en el que me daba miedo salir de la casa sólo porque no quería sentir el dolor del rechazo de nuevo.

»—Mi madre y yo no teníamos permitido celebrar con el resto del pueblo las festividades y yo me culpaba porque la oía llorar todas las noches, sabiendo que sufría por mí. Me odié, Arturo —durante alguna parte de la historia, los ojos de Merlín se habían perdido en algún lugar en la ropa de Arturo, no queriendo que este viera directamente las lágrimas acumulándose en ellos; sin embargo, encontró fuerza para volver a unir sus miradas—. Me odié como no tienes idea. Al principio no entendía porqué me trataban de esa manera, yo no veía que fuera tan diferente al resto de los niños del pueblo… pero con el tiempo entendí qué era aquello a lo que ellos tanto le temían como para apartarme así y… terminé temiéndole a mi magia yo también y creyendo que merecía ser tratado de esa manera —las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas, quemándole la piel por las fuertes emociones que estas cargaban. Arturo retiró su agarre de la cintura de Merlín sólo para secar con delicadeza sus lágrimas—. Hasta el día en el que me fui de Ealdor, jamás crucé ninguna palabra con nadie de mi edad, a excepción de Will. Y aún así, cuando llegué a Camelot, seguí sintiendo como constantemente era apartado de todo, de nuevo, por culpa de mi magia y… a la vez, sabía que no podía interesarle a nadie porque bueno… sólo mírame. Es obvio que ninguna persona se interesaría en mí, no valgo la pena, soy bastan-

Los ojos de Merlín se abren de par en par cuando los labios de Arturo se posan bruscamente contra los suyos. Tenía lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas y su respiración se había cortado por completo gracias al repentino acto del rey. Arturo tenía su propia respiración agitada, al igual que su corazón, que bombeaba sangre a su rostro con vehemencia, nublándole los sentidos casi por completo.

Arturo no había podido contener sus propios sentimientos por mucho más tiempo o terminaría llorando junto a Merlín. Su pecho haciendo presión sobre su órgano vital tan fuertemente que le hizo doler el cuerpo entero. Simplemente Arturo no podía escuchar más. _No quería escuchar más._ El sólo hecho de que Merlín llegase a pensar, en algún momento de su vida, que merecía ser pisoteado y tratado como la misma mierda por el simple hecho de tener magia, hizo que perdiera los estribos. El fondo de su corazón odiando con tanta fuerza a su padre por imponer esos pensamientos en las personas y, a la vez, amando a Merlín cómo nunca lo había hecho por haber soportado todo eso hasta el día de hoy.

Merlín creía que nadie podía interesarse en él y eso le estrujó su corazón. Arturo no quería _, no podía_ aceptar que su sirviente creyese tal cosa, que creyese que valía tan poco como para no generar ningún interés en alguien.

No iba a dejar que Merlín volviera a sentir que no era bienvenido en algún lugar, y mucho menos que sintiera que no era querido.

Porque Arturo lo amaba tan profundamente cómo jamás había pensado podría amar a alguien y, aunque le costara toda una vida, haría que Merlín se sintiera verdaderamente amado, haría que viera cuán feliz lo hacía y lo haría feliz a él también. Le enseñaría no sólo a amarse a sí mismo, sino también a amarlo de vuelta. Porque Arturo necesitaba, también, en su interior, un poco de amor.

Sin poder contener sus propios sentimientos y dejando escapar unas cuántas lágrimas por las desbordantes sensaciones que los labios de Merlín le causaban en todo el cuerpo, profundizó su beso. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo todo lo posible a él, desesperado por sentirlo cerca, desesperado por trasmitirle todo aquello que sabía no podría decir por la falta de vocabulario y su propia nula capacidad para expresar lo que sentía. El hechicero dejó escapar un leve suspiro entre el beso y lo abrazó por el cuello también con fuerza. Temblando por el contacto en su cintura y la lengua de Arturo luchando con la suya, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo de su magia en la punta de sus dedos, queriendo salir.

El tiempo pareció detenerse sólo para ellos y se besaron por largos minutos que podrían haber sido eternidades, pero que para ellos se sintió como un leve segundo.

Se separaron lentamente, sus respiraciones fuertes y agitadas, y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Reposaron sus frentes en la del otro y se quedaron así, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del calor del fuego a su lado.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, la luz del día apenas había comenzado a desvanecerse. Arturo volvió a unir sus labios una vez más, esta vez en un beso más tranquilo, un poco más inocente. Merlín suspiró al dejar de sentir los suaves labios del rey sobre los suyos.

—Te amo, Merlín —la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo hacía unos minutos encendía su pecho con determinación. Amaría a Merlín más que a nada.

El hechicero sonrió levemente, casi sin poder creerse la situación y le roba un casto beso en los labios antes de responderle.

—También te amo, Arturo —ambos sonríen, perdidos dentro de su burbuja.

No dijeron nada por unos cuantos minutos, no había necesidad. De nuevo ese silencio que tanto reconfortaba a Arturo volvió a abrazarlos con delicadeza. No duró demasiado, tampoco, cuando el rey se aclaró levemente la garganta.

—Aún falta una hora para la llegada de los reyes —dice el rubio. Merlín asiente con la cabeza, consciente del dato y sólo observa a Arturo a la espera de que llegue a su punto—. Y una hora es suficiente para enseñarte a bailar…

Arturo ríe ante la mirada de sorpresa del hechicero y le es imposible no dejarle un beso en la mejilla, con cariño.

—No lo sé, Arturo… —murmura Merlín con cierta duda, obviamente no muy convencido con el hecho de bailar en sí.

El rey ríe.

—Te enseñaré a bailar, Merlín —comienza a decir, aprovechando la posición en la que se encuentran para incitar delicadamente al pelinegro a seguirle el paso en un vals suave y sin prisa—. Así podré invitarte a bailar siempre que se haga alguna celebración en Camelot.

Merlín sonríe con amplitud, inconscientemente gustándole la idea.

Arturo sonríe también, encantado. Se aseguraría de enseñarle adecuadamente lo básico que debería saber para esa noche y ya, luego, podría seguir enseñándole con más dedicación en el futuro y prepararlo para los siguientes bailes que ya estaba ansioso por celebrar.

_Sí, era una gran idea._

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen alguna idea o propuesta que quieran que escriba, siéntanse libres de comentarla que yo podría considerarla.


End file.
